Thinking About Things I Should Have Said And Done
by mayajane
Summary: All that's left with each of them is regrets and lost chances. Rated T. This will have many different characters from Harry Potter.
1. Hermione Malfoy

Thinking About Things I Should Have Said And Done...

* * *

><p>Hermione Malfoy<p>

My daughter's lips were blue. Ice cold to the touch and my mind fumbled for an explanation. I'd only gone into the kitchen two hours ago to make dinner. Taylor was laying down for a nap; I remember she was so tired.

Gently, I picked her up out of her crib prepared to burp her or something, but I stilled when my hands touched her. Not only were her lips cold, her entire body was. She was wearing her favorite fluffy pink onesie and the words, 'Daddy's Girl' were staggered in baby blue across her chest. I mumbled something inaudibly and slowly my feet and legs faded away. I fell to my knees, clutching her as gently as possible in my arms.

This last year in a half had been hard, so hard that for seven long months I'd planned on putting Taylor up for adoption. I met fifty different couples looking for the right parents but in the end I couldn't do it. I couldn't let her go.

A scream made its way up my throat and past my lips. It was loud and shrill but it seemed separate from me, like someone else was the one screaming; because surely I wasn't hold my dead little girl in my hands. It wasn't possible right? God doesn't take lives like that! Does he?

I stared down at my daughters beautiful face knowing now that she would never be here to talk, or laugh. She would never receive her Hogwarts letter, or purchase her wand. I would never see her grandchildren or husband. Everything that could have been was gone now, lost forever with her death. I cradled her to my chest, and the screams stopped. I was just crying now. Crying silently, but it was more painful than screams.

The door opened and my husband stood in the doorway. He didn't speak. There were no words.

I just wished I could have had one more chance to feel her little hand squeezing my fingers, cooing up at me. I wanted my goodbye. Don't mothers deserve a goodbye!

"Hermione…I…..Dear Merlin…." His voice was a pained whisper. He was my love, but I couldn't feel it, nothing at all. Just pain, sharp and chiming in my chest with each and every breath I took.

There was nothing left in her eyes, or face. Just blankness. Her eyes were open, staring lifelessly up at me. A sense of horror filled me and I manage to set her down before darkness consumed me.

* * *

><p>AN: This is going to be a bunch of short scene's from different characters in Harry Potter. Most of them will be sad and depressing, though a few will be happy. Let me know what you think and if I should continue. This should update a lot sooner than What A Feeling!- MayaJane


	2. Draco Malfoy

Thinking About Things I Should Have Said and Done

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy<p>

Draco was sitting on the sofa in the library of Malfoy Manor. He'd been there for two weeks, three days, and four hours. Draco had a mission and he wasn't going to leave until he had succeeded. The only reason he was still alive was that the house elves were using magic to sustain him.

He had to save her life. If it took researching until his fingers fell off and his eyes dried out then he would do it. He was prepared to do anything to bring her home. He couldn't lose her just after he'd found her. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him and he wasn't about to lose that.

Cancer was out. She didn't have cancer. She was only twenty seven years old, for Merlin's sake! Why was she bloody dying! Draco abruptly threw the heavy book across the room. The spine of it hit the wall and ripped apart. It didn't matter. That book was just as useless as everything else in the library.

He was useless.

"Malfoy open this door right now! I'm not in the mood for you stupid mind games!"

Potter. Draco didn't know what possessed him to key Potter and Weasley to his wards. Someone had to stay with her, keep her safe, and he couldn't right now. He had to find a way to save her. There was no other option.

"I have to find the answer. I –

"It's too late." Silence. His ears muted, ringing with the loud silence. Draco's hands started to shake, exhaustion and dehydration taking over.

"Come on, let me in!" Potter insisted and the door blew open. Wood splintered over the slick library floor, but Draco hardly noticed. Did Potter just say it was too late? But….she had….two more weeks left!

"You bloody bastard. This is what you've been doing? Reading books while your wife dies….alone?" Potter looked angry, but not upset. Not heartbroken by the loss of his childhood friend.

Potter fell silent finally and stared at his face for a long time.

"She died. Two minutes ago, alone. You weren't there. Why weren't you there!" Potter screamed as suddenly as he had fallen silent.

Draco felt something lodge itself in his throat and his heart skipped a few beats. He slipped off the sofa, down to his knees and clutched Potter's legs. A scream broke through the mess inside but Potter remained completely still.

His wife was gone_. Hermione_ was gone. He let her die alone. He should have been there, should have said he loved her. But he hadn't been there. He couldn't save her. She was gone.

* * *

><p>AN:This part of Draco had nothing to with Hermione and her daughter Taylor in the last chapter. It's entirely separate. Review!


	3. Albus Percival Wilfric Brian Dumbledore

Albus Percival Wilfric Brian Dumbledore

Albus was tired. So very tired. Young Harry was in the Ministry this very moment, trying to save Sirius Black, only Sirius Black was in Grimauld Place. Harry had been tricked by his own mind.

Albus sat more comfortably in his seat. He really did love this seat at the headmaster's desk. It was a powerful place to sit. That in turn made _him_ powerful. Albus thought maybe that was the problem. His power. Next to Young Harry, he was the most Powerful wizard alive.

Voldemort would be the third most powerful wizard, but he wasn't even human anymore. A human required a soul and Voldemort had none. He heard footsteps running up the staircase leading to his office door. It was time for his to be the one to save everyone.

"Come in." Albus said suddenly. Remus Lupin entered, out of breath, red in the face, and tears in his eyes.

"Sirius. He's dead. Voldemort is coming to the Ministry…Harry ran off after Bellatrix…I couldn't stop him!"

Albus thought Remus was overreacting, but didn't say anything. "Harry is more powerful than Voldemort. More Powerful than I. He is going to be just fine. Let's go Remus, come."

Albus followed his former student out of his office, ignoring how his shoulders shook. He was crying for his friends death. Albus felt nothing similar to pain for the loss of Sirius Black, only frustration. Harry would blame him for Sirius's death because it was now time to tell him of the prophecy. Albus wished he'd done this when Harry was elven, lying in the hospital wing after his first encounter with Tom Riddle.

"You've changed, Albus. Fifteen years ago you'd be crying as well for the loss of someone good."

Albus sighed, "I've lost too many to let one more death ruin what I need to do. I could very well die this night, Remus. I believe I am almost passed caring any longer. To the Ministry."

Albus apparated through the wards surrounding the school and through the wards around the Ministry. He was almost done.

* * *

><p>AN: The other chapter was supposed to go up yesterday but there was internet issues. I'm think of trying to update once a day, maybe more! Review


	4. Molly Weasely

Molly Weasely

Arthur was never home anymore. The kids didn't want to be home anymore. She wanted to be home. Home was safe; home was where her whole life was. There was nothing but home to her.

Except now, her home was on fire. It was burning, turning to ash before her eyes. Her children and husband were there, watching with her.

George and Fred were, for once, not smiling. Ginny was staring into the flames just like her mother. Ron was turned away looking at Hermione Granger. Bill and Charlie were away, and never came to visit. Arthur was clutching her shoulders and wheezing heavily.

Harry, her adoptive son, was crying. She didn't think anyone noticed he was crying, as no one ever noticed much about Harry. Nothing that was real or true. But there were tears running down his face. He looked beyond his seventeen years. He'd seen lifetimes in those seventeen years.

Molly thought he was crying for the same reason she was. For the loss of the only home she had ever know.

* * *

><p>AN: Review!


	5. Cedric Diggory

Cedric Diggory

Potter was filthy, but his eyes were determined. Our breaths were heavy and Cedric could just barely comprehend that he'd almost died not even five seconds ago. Cedric was just glad he hadn't died because of this tournament.

"Take it." He said. Enough was enough. This tournament was nothing. He almost died! Potter saved his life, so he could at least win the money. Potter deserved it.

"No, I can't, you were here first, you take it!"

Cedric noticed the wind picking up, the maze ready to swallow them whole. Potter was growing anxious and Cedric shook his head.

"Take it! Go!"

Potter was torn, "Together. On three. One, two…three!"

Cedric fasten his hand on the cup shimmering in front of him the moment three sounded out of his mouth. Together was the only way out of this.

Something went wrong. The cup didn't spit them out in the clearing where they were meant to go. They were in a graveyard or something. Headstones were everywhere.

"Cedric we have to get out of here." Potter said with strong tone of fear in his voice. Cedric was confused. How had they ended up here? He'd been looking forward to seeing his father and showing him that Triwizard cup. He wanted to make him proud. Cedric didn't have the best grades and he wasn't the best team player, but he was a good duelist. He could do this!

"Kill the spare!"

Potter had said something before that, but Cedric hadn't been listening. He turned around just in time to see a rattish looking man raising his wand. There was no time for goodbyes' or please remember me's. He wouldn't be there to make his father proud.

"_Avada Kadavra_."

His eyes filled with pain and lots of green. Then everything was just gone.

* * *

><p>AN:Poor Cedric. Thanks for the reviews!


	6. Harry Potter

Harry Potter

"Albus Potter, get back here!" Harry yelled as his son ran up the stairs two at a time. He'd just been suspended for the fourth time! He broke a kids arm and nose because he called him a name. Was that the kind of man he was raising?

"Fuck you, Dad, fuck you!" Albus shouted and then he slammed his bedroom door. Harry was too stunned at first to be angry. Albus had never said something like that to him!

"Harry? Was that _Albus_ screaming at you?" Ginny set her bag down on the table and pulled her hair up on top of her head.

"Yes. He was suspended. Again." Harry took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He was really worried about Albus.

"Are you serious? This is the fifth time!" She fell silent for a moment.

"What? This is only the….Ginny?"

Ginny sighed, "He begged me not to tell you. He was in tears! I…what could I do? He was punished!" Ginny defended. Harry glared at her.

"What did he do the last time?"

"I won't say. He wants to tell you himself. But I believe he was right to fight back Harry. If he wasn't such a fighter he wouldn't be your son." Ginny said seriously and left before Harry could interrogate her.

Harry made his way up to Albus's bedroom and pushed open the door. His son was laying in the center of his room on the floor, staring dejectedly up at the ceiling.

"Al? Mum told me this is the fifth time you've been suspended and she won't tell me why you were suspended last time. Will you tell me?"

"Fuck no. Get out of my room, Dad." He muttered, but his eyes never blinked. Harry flabbergasted and reacted quickly. He gripped his son's upper arm and jerked him to his feet. He stared into the identical emerald eyes with fury.

"Don't you ever speak to me like that again, Albus. Not ever."

His son was just as fearless as he was and the threat didn't faze him for a second.

"Do you know lily has nightmares about you? Someone at daycare told her you were a murderer and showed her newspapers from back during the war. She's convinced that you're going to kill us all. Mum's been hiding it from you because she didn't want to hurt your feelings."

Harry let go of his son as if he'd been burned. "I killed a monster to keep everyone safe!" He whispered harshly. He was hurt. His own son!

"I know that, but you never talk about it, never tell us what happened. What are we supposed to think, Dad? We don't even know who you are! Do you know that I haven't made one fucking friend in my six years at Hogwarts? because they all think I'm going to kill the Slytherin's? Do you have any idea what my life is like because you're my father? And of course when people say things like that I have to break their fucking faces! Do you think I'm going to let them get away with that?" Albus ranted, looking half crazed.

Harry closed his eyes, memories flashing through his mind. "It might be bad Albus, but it's nowhere near as bad it would be if I hadn't killed him. You wouldn't be alive! I would be dead. Your mother would be dead! What do you want from me! I can't take it all back, I can't be anyone else!"

Albus's eyes were tearing up, "I don't want you to be anybody else! I want you to be my dad and not Harry Fucking Potter, the boy who lived! I want Lily to not come to me crying every not, afraid to sleep in the room next to yours!"

Harry fell onto his son's bed. "Alright then. I'll work on that."

Albus gaped at him. "What did you just say?"

"I said I'll work on that. All I can do is try, Albus. That's all I've ever done. But here's warning, it seems that no matter how hard I try I'm still not good enough. Go to bed."

For once his son didn't talk back and Harry left his room feeling as If something big had just changed.

He was crazy for thinking he would ever be free of Voldemort. He was haunting him even in death.

* * *

><p>AN: This is a longer piece! Hope you like it! Review!


	7. Sirius Black

Sirius Black

Sirius landed next to Remus inside the department of mysteries. Harry was dueling Lucius Malfoy all on his and in that moment he looked so much like his father. James. It was a breathtaking sight. He rushed over to help, feeling euphoria. His best friend was back!

"Good one James!" He called as Malfoy was disarmed and stupefied. He turned to James and frowned. He was staring at Sirius with a stricken face.

"OHHH cousin!" Bella screamed and Sirius spun around in time to see her raising her wand. Harry screamed at him. Harry, not James. He had been wrong before. James was dead! Long dead…

The green light caught his wrist and he jerked with the coldness. It seeped inside him and went through his body. He could feel it killing him in mere seconds. It wasn't instantaneous because it hadn't hit him head on. Harry was staring at him in horror.

Sirius was only sorry he wouldn't be with him to the end. "_Harry_…"

He fell through the veil and surrendered.

* * *

><p>AN: Anyone else think it was totally unfair he had to die? Review!


End file.
